Ryoushipping
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: An attempt to write every named Ryoushipping as realistically as possible. Insane? I know. First up: An Introduction of Sorts: Snapshots of Possibilities. -Ryoushipping 68 sentences- Requests accepted.


**Ryoushipping**

Basically, this is a challenge to myself to write every named pairing under the sun involving Ryou Bakura. There are 68 that I have found. And no, just writing it doesn`t cut it. It has to be relevant to at least one of the characters involved (if you can just switch all the characters with other characters and still have it work, I haven`t done a good job). And of course, I tried to keep them IC if possible. Key word is "tried".

**Note:** The sentences only include _named _pairings. Those will be the only oneshots I do as well. If somebody requests an unnamed pairing, however, I will do it and add it to the... very long list.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any – ANY of the characters. I made up all the sentences… except for the Tender. :3 I cheated on that one. And... It`s a sentence, really. And a half. Double cheating. Ah, whatever.

**Warning:** Ridiculous pairings, some of which the likes have never been seen on this site! (Damn you to hell, Digshipping and Balladshipping) Pairings with up to six people! Some (not all) implies separate body sentences! Semi-colon abuse! Comma abuse! Never-ending sentences! And there is the rare shipping (or two) that is one-sided! (Or two-sided I guess, for threesomes… I'm looking at you, Dealshipping)

**Dedicated to: **Neko! For being there whether I liked it or not. And for being a rabid Tendershipper. Oh, and for being my roommate/RPS partner/etc. And of course... for being the most ridiculous reviewer ever. Just look at her review for "Knife in the Dark".

**Credit:** Neko, for helping me edit... with emoticons. Suikama, for helping me edit and replace some weaker sentences. Shotshipping: 100% inspired by Higuchimon's "Pretty As A Girl". Safetyshipping: Inspired by the (untranslated, mind you) doujinshi "Blind Date".

**Characters/names people might not know offhand:** Ryouta (Kajiki): Mako Tsunami, Ryuzaki: Rex Raptor, Arthur Hopkins: Arthur Hawkins (Rebecca's grandfather), Miho Nosaka: From Season Zero, (Ghost) Kotsuzaka: Bonz. If there's anyone else you don't know, PM me and I'll clarify for you.

* * *

**An Introduction of Sorts: Snapshots of Possibilities**

_**Analogshipping (Hiroto x Ryou x Anzu)**_

"You know, here in New York, we girls are lucky if we can find _one_ good guy – share some with the rest of us!"

_**Angstshipping (Malik x Ryou) **_

When people ask why he chose Ryou, Malik would go on for hours about Ryou's long silvery hair, his angelic looks, his kind nature – and his endless knowledge of vegetarian recipes.

_**Argenshipping (Pegasus x Ryou)**_

It was their favourite shared hobby: Pegasus would paint – flowers, people, still life, monsters, anything at all – and Ryou would take his masterpiece and whittle away in the study until the picture had been brought to life again; Pegasus would declare it to be, "Wonderful! Fantastic, Bakura-boy!" and add it to his growing collection.

_**Atticshipping (Ryou x Mana)**_

Both Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba had stopped mid-duel; the whole room was silent until Jounouchi finally said in an awestruck voice, "… Did the Dark Magician Girl just blow a _kiss_ to _Ryou_?!"

_**Awareshipping (Ryuuji x Malik x Ryou)**_

"Almost everyone I know plays card games, and the two guys I'm going out with are the only dice players," Malik grumbled after being soundly beaten for the fifth time in a row by Ryou at Dungeon Dice Monsters to Ryuuji's great amusement, "Life just isn't fair."

_**Bakushipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)**_

"The reason I tolerate him in this… 'relationship' of ours," Yami no Bakura explained calmly to his poor ex-host, as if his dark-skinned counterpart _wasn't_ pummeling the unfortunate man who had looked the wrong way at Ryou, "is because we tend to think alike."

_**Balanceshipping (Shaadi x Isis x Ryou)**_

They were quite the group; one Saw into the past, one protected it, and one clung to it, never able to let go.

_**Balladshipping (Ryouta x Ryou x Shizuka)**_

They had both indulged him in his love for the ocean at first, but as time passed it grew on them; Shizuka would never forget the how the water shone when the sun set and Ryou found it all too easy to lose himself in the feeling of freedom whenever they set sail.

_**Bandageshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Shizuka)**_

Shizuka knew only of Ryou's frequent mood swings and was as stubborn as her brother when it came to loving all sides of him; both the host and the spirit had decided long ago not to push the matter.

_**Batteryshipping (Katsuya x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)**_

"Can you two please stop switching like that?" Jounouchi said tiredly after the fifth kiss, "There's only so much variety that a guy can take!"

_**Behalfshipping (Roba x Ryou)**_

Espa wouldn't admit it, but he had watched Ryou play with his brothers; the rare smile it would bring to the surface, the way he guided them through their games and his never-ending patience made him wonder whether Ryou had ever had practice with such things before.

_**Bounceshipping (Ryou x Rebecca)**_

"Childish or not, I'll only get rid of Teddy when you get rid of all of those dolls," Rebecca replied haughtily.

_**Butterflyshipping (Ryou x Mai x Anzu)**_

"Well basically, he cooks and cleans, she dances and does all the heavy lifting, and I duel – oh, and drive too, though they don't seem to like that."

_**Candleshipping (Yami no Bakura x Seto x Ryou)**_

"I," Seto suddenly announced, quite inebriated, his shirt unbuttoned and barely clinging to one shoulder, "only keep you two around so you can keep the alarm system up-to-date," and Ryou only smiled and responded quietly, "We know that, boss," before pouncing.

_**Conspireshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Malik x Ryou)**_

There were moments when he kissed him when he would swear Ryou's eyes had flashed red or he himself would inexplicably lose control of his own wandering hands, but something stopped him from giving them more thought when those moments had passed.

_**Creamshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Katsuya)**_

"Well, I consider this my way of overcoming my occult phobia," Jounouchi told Yugi sheepishly then added at Ryou's disapproving look, "and of course, you're just really cute."

_**Dealshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Amane)**_

The spirit held her close in the stolen body and she spoke _his _name; five minutes later, she was dead.

_**Deathshipping (Yami no Malik x Ryou) **_

People whispered that the two were as different as night and day, but Yami no Malik was the only one who had seen Ryou write letter after letter to someone who would never answer him; the only one who had heard what he mumbled in his sleep; he was the only one that knew that Ryou was just as insane as he was.

_**Digshipping (Arthur x Ryou)**_

Archeology had always been an interest of his thanks to his father, one that he decided to pursue; because of Professor Arthur Hopkins, it became a burning passion.

_**Doubtshipping (Seto x Malik x Ryou)**_

Atemu admitted secretly to Yugi that when he had seen the three of them huddled together from a distance, his heart had skipped a beat; it had taken him a moment to realize that they were not exchanging plots, but kisses.

_**Euroshipping (Seto x Ryou)**_

Ryou never attended any of Seto's duels; seeing his favourite card was a painful reminder of who Seto really saw when he looked at him.

_**Flurryshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Mokuba)**_

Seto Kaiba knew all the details of the story behind the two but he would still wake up in a cold sweat on the rare occasion after a particularly horrifying nightmare, wondering briefly in his sleep-induced haze if dissociative identity disorder was contagious.

_**Fractureshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Malik x Ryou)**_

"You're insane," Malik said flatly when Ryou had first mentioned his interest to him, to which he responded, "Well, perhaps, but so are they."

_**Fragileshipping (Yami no Yugi x Ryou)**_

The pharaoh always claimed that he was stopping by to make sure the other spirit hadn't returned to cause him trouble and Ryou would never question him, even when they both knew the spirit was gone for good.

_**Gemshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ryou)**_

"Because you are all I have left," he said simply and Ryou knew the conversation was over.

_**Gothshipping (Ryou x Kotsuzaka)**_

It was a true testimony to the strength of their relationship that the worst fight they had ever had was about the superiority of ghosts over zombies.

_**Graceshipping (Ryou x Isis)**_

She had predicted many life-changing events, but never had she seen the impact Ryou Bakura would have on herself.

_**Gravityshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik x Ryou)**_

The morning after, Malik stretched, turned away from the snoring Thief King, and said to Ryou, "When you asked me to find a spell to bring him back, this wasn't what you were thinking about, right?"

_**Halfshipping (Ryou x Miho)**_

It was the day she disappeared without a trace that he had finally worked up the courage to tell her how he felt about her, and the day he found out that she had felt the same way about him.

_**Hazelshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Isis)**_

Malik was much bigger than Yugi and Rishid had the same advantage over Ryou; determined to regain lost years, Malik made sure to remind the two of them of their disadvantage every time they came to pick Isis up for an outing.

_**Hazeshipping (Ryouta x Ryou)**_

"I didn't mean for you to take it personally Ryouta – I'm just not used to having my hair compared to a beluga whale."

_**Heartshipping (Ryou x Yugi)**_

"We are not the same as them, no matter what he told you; if you chose to love me instead of hate me then that was your choice and not his, and I will wait for you as long as you need me to because that was my choice as well."

_**Hikarishipping (Malik x Ryou x Yugi)**_

Yugi was like the sun: warm, friendly, and indiscriminant of who he bestowed his blessings on; Ryou was like the moonlight: gentle, beautiful, and always there in the darkest of hours; Malik had spent all his life yearning for light and refused to let it go when he finally found it within them.

_**Hopeshipping (Anzu x Ryou x Shizuka)**_

Ryou was definitely happy with how things turned out, but explaining his new relationship status to Yugi, Honda, Otogi and Jounouchi was not something he looked forward to.

_**Hostshipping (Ryou x Anzu)**_

When Ryou would teach Anzu how to cook, it would always start out innocently enough; so far though, the lesson that stood out the most to her was that the kitchen counter could be used for more than just cooking.

_**Invalidshipping (Shaadi x Ryou)**_

He was the host of the malevolent spirit that wished harm unto the pharaoh and attempted time and time again to steal the items he guarded; Shaadi would not let these new emotions destroy everything he had protected for the last three millennia.

_**Mallowshipping (Ryou x Isis x Shizuka)**_

It had been scary dealing with Jounouchi, but holding the same conversation with Rishid and Malik had been downright terrifying.

_**Marbleshipping (Ryuzaki x Ryou)**_

After explaining the rules of Monster World to him in full detail, there was a large pause; then finally Ryuzaki asked, "But where are the dinosaurs?"

_**Mercyshipping (Ryou x Cyndia)**_

It was only a portrait, but one look into her drowning eyes and for a fleeting moment Ryou understood why Pegasus went to such lengths to bring her back.

_**Minorshipping (Ryuuji x Ryou)**_

"We really should tell them soon," Ryou whispered after a glance at their adoring fan clubs; the only warning he had was a mischievous glint in Ryuuji's eyes before Ryou was swept into a kiss, and he responded through the resulting cacophony, "But showing is so much better than telling."

_**Muddleshipping (Hiroto x Seto x Ryuuji x Ryou x Shizuka)**_

Amidst the loud arguments of the other three, Ryou sat meekly off to the side and wondered how Jounouchi would react when he found out the number of his sister's suitors had increased from two to four.

_**Mumbleshipping (Seto x Ryuuji x Ryou)**_

"Just wave and smile, you'll get used to it after a while," said Ryuuji and proceeded to do just that; Seto ignored the flashing cameras and the shower of questions about their 'forbidden love triangle', choosing instead to make a beeline for their limousine, and Ryou attempted to hide in his coattails.

_**Naiveshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Anzu)**_

A phone call from New York was the only thing that could grab Yugi from an exciting duel, or Ryou from an absorbing TRPG.

_**  
Necroshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)**_

Whatever they felt for him could not be called love, but he would let them drag him down to the pits of Hell all the same.

_**Placateshipping (Ryou x Kisara)**_

There were nights he was haunted by strange dreams: dreams of a burning village, a desert sky, and a fair woman of white hair and blue eyes.

_**Powdershipping (Seto x Ryou x Shizuka)**_

"Don't worry Shizuka, we'll tell Jounouchi about Seto eventually, really – yes, I know he did take the idea of us two pretty well, but something tells me that Seto might push the limit…"

_**Protectshipping (Hiroto x Ryou)**_

Honda had known that Ryou had wanted to impress him, but when Ryou had shown up on his doorstep beaming and told him that Malik Ishtar had taught him how to ride a motorcycle and now he and Honda could _ride_ together, he was still surprised – and a little scared.

_**Puffshipping (Katsuya x Ryou)**_

"Why do you call me Ryou without my permission, _Katsuya_?" Ryou snapped in a rare display of annoyance.

_**Releaseshipping (Yami no Yugi x Malik x Ryou)**_

Holding each other close the two of them came to the buried tomb year after year, on the anniversary of the day Atemu passed on, to pay respects and whisper words of gratitude to their savior.

_**Riftshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ryou x Yugi)**_

"You really _are_ his reincarnation," Yugi murmured breathlessly after a searing kiss from the Thief King.

_**Rustshipping (Yami no Malik x Thief King Bakura x Ryou)**_

"I don't have a heart," the shadow told Ryou bluntly; the thief wrapped his arms around both of them and chuckled, "Don't get ahead of yourself – that's what I told him two months ago and look where I am now."

_**Safetyshipping (Yami no Bakura x Hiroto x Ryou)**_

Some days after school when the bullies came out to play, both Honda and the spirit would come to Ryou's rescue; though the tension ran thick during the moments after the fight was finished, neither would start a confrontation – after all, their goals had been one and the same.

_**Shotshipping (Keith x Ryou)**_

Keith wondered if it was that "Other Bakura" theory of Ryou's annoying friends that explained their first meeting; why else would his normally mild-mannered lover become so violent after he was mistaken for a girl?

_**Slumbershipping (Ryou x Noa)**_

Ryou had given up on normalcy after the Ring, so when he received a KaibaCorp virus in the form of a blue-haired boy, claiming to be the stepbrother of the Kaiba brothers, he thought nothing of talking back to it.

_**Softshipping (Ryou x Shizuka)**_

Shizuka would never be able to tell Ryou that the first time they met, she had recognized his voice, or that she had heard its owner weeping for his comatose friends in the hospital two years ago.

_**Sombershipping (Ryou x Amane)**_

He never believed in "'till death do us part".

_**Stalkshipping (Seto x Ryou x Miho)**_

They had worked it out at the beginning: Seto would be her financial support, and Ryou would take care of the rest.

_**Sweetshipping (Ryou x Mokuba)**_

Ryou knew Seto was starting to trust him with Mokuba when he stopped releasing the hounds the minute Ryou showed up at the gates.

_**Taintshipping (Seto x Noa x Ryou)**_

Seto had learned, no matter how much work he had, never to keep them waiting; with Ryou as the evil master and Noa the willing servant, he found that his more private pictures tended to stay hidden in the privacy of his laptop when he complied with their demands.

_**Teaseshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Ryou)**_

Seto and Jounouchi both came with him to visit the grave because neither could imagine how they would feel if Mokuba or Shizuka died.

_**Tendershipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou) **_

"Believe me when I say, it feels good in here! In _you_!"

_**Tornshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Malik)**_

It was something that Malik and Bakura silently agreed never to speak about after Battle City for various reasons, especially in front of Ryou: when Malik almost sacrificed Ryou for their plans, and when Bakura saved him.

_**Trapshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yugi x Ryou x Yugi)**_

Nowadays, Yugi and Ryou let them fight because more often than not, their fighting would turn into something else that all four of them could enjoy together.

_**Turbulenceshipping (Seto x Yami no Yugi x Ryou)**_

Tournaments were the worst for their already chaotic relationship; Atemu would win and Seto would lose to him, and Ryou would be expected to pick a side until it all blew over – or the next tournament began.

_**Vigilshipping (Mai x Ryou)**_

Mai was indeed like the Harpy Lady – beautiful, but cold and merciless in battle; it was Ryou's pleasure to discover that when the situation called for it, she could be equally warm and inviting.

_**Warnshipping (Yami no Bakura x Isis x Ryou)**_

When it was Ryou in control Isis didn't have a problem, but the spirit had a tendency to appear from the shadows of whatever room she happened to be in; she wished, even just for one day, to have the Necklace back so she could catch him in the act and wipe that smug look off of his face.

_**Windshipping (Ryou x Yugi x Shizuka)**_

Though she had her sight back, she didn't always choose to use it; Ryou's soft voice; Yugi's gentle touch; the familiar scents and the taste of their lips; sight was just one of five senses and she had learned not to take any of them for granted.

_**Yuumeishipping (Yami no Malik x Malik x Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Yami no Yugi x Yugi)**_

Kisses of ice and fire, burning eyes, gentle touches and deep scratches, quiet purrs and moans, wild howls and snarls; there were hands everywhere, touching him everywhere, dark and pale, plump and spidery, and violet eyes, amber, lavender ruby pale eyes, they all stared down at him, watching him, and Ryou wished he never had to wake up.

* * *

**Bonus (Crack) Section:**

_Alternate Title_: Ryou's 68 Lol Adventures

_Alternate Sentences_:

_Bakushipping_: "Oh Dad – please Dad, put down the phone – no, they weren't molesting me – neither of them meant to attack you, I'm sure it was an accident, you just startled them – don't be silly, those weren't knives – they're not clones, they just both happen to look a lot like me – I can _explain_ – Bakura, yes, _both of you, DON'T_ – oh my… I suppose that's where I got my fainting habit from."

_Fractureshipping_: The problem with the Bakura-Ishtar residence is that you never knew who would answer the door or what state of dress he would be in.

_Sombershipping_: Ryou has always wondered what could have been.

**End of Bonus Section.**

Tell me your favourite sentences please! :D

(Seto is a-feared of the idea of Yami no Mokuba…!) … (Seto appears more often than he should, wtf…)

Also, I will take requests for pairings, as long as Ryou is involved… I would think that would be kind of obvious. ^^; Don't limit yourself to named shippings! Like Mahaado x Ryou, that isn't up there… Yugi x Yami no Yugi x Ryou anyone?

By the way, I'm serious when I say that I've been working on this for about a year. Just the sentences. They are a LOT harder than they look. Or... I'm just really slow. Either one.

Reviews - especially for something that took so long and was this difficult to start - are appreciated. :)

Next (first) shipping: **Analogshipping**

_P.S. _I gots me-self a poll that helps me prioritize what I work on. If you want to help me with that, vote please? 4 choices each!


End file.
